


No One Is Too Old For Disney

by Kashy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: Baekhyun had really thought Jongdae was asleep.





	No One Is Too Old For Disney

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is nothing special, just something cute and short which has been in my computer for decades. Don't expect too much :,) enjoy!

Baekhyun had been sure Jongdae had fallen asleep. 

They had been watching an action movie, one of Jongdaes favorites – though Baekhyun enjoyed it just the same; after all, who doesn't like movies with awesome fight scenes and a hell of a plot, coupled with the clichéness of action movies you just can’t help but like? 

So yeah, it wasn't that Baekhyun didn't enjoy the movie, no; he loved watching it and laying in Jongdaes arms, hoping the protagonist would survive (even though they had watched the movie countless of times and he already knew it would have a good end).

It was just that… Baekhyun had been feeling nostalgic the whole day, everything seemed to remind him of his childhood days, and he couldn´t help but want to watch something that would make him feel like a giggling ball of fluff – his first choice being his favorite childhood movie, “The Aristocats” from Disney. 

But it was Jongdaes turn to choose their movie, and Baekhyun didn’t really feel like telling his lover that he was in an absolute childish mood – Jongdae didn't need to know that he enjoyed watching animated movies originally meant for children, sometimes.

Although you gotta be honest – not only children were able to enjoy the greatness of Disney and the likes.

So when he had felt Jongdaes hold on him slipping, as well as how his breathing had started to even out, he had carefully looked up, inspecting his lovers face only to see that Jongdaes eyes had indeed fallen closed, his mouth opened just a little bit and if Baekhyun would have had his phone with him at the moment, he would've surely taken a picture of the cute view.

So, deciding that this was the best opportunity to start watching the movie he'd been craving for all day, Baekhyun carefully slipped out of Jongdaes arms, making sure not to wake him up in the process, before lowering the volume of the TV and exchanging the disc of the action movie with the one of his Disney movie.

Going back to the couch they both had previously lied on, he first fetched a blanket for Jongdae, covering him with it, before sitting down beside his sleeping form, making sure the other would have enough place to move in his sleep, giddily starting the movie and immediately being absorbed in it.

What Baekhyun didn't notice was how Jongdae had awoken as soon as he'd slipped from his embrace, sleepily but amusedly watching how his lover had searched for the Disney movie, silently observing how excited the petite male was while watching it, finding his lovely eye-smile adorable.

Deciding he wanted Baekhyun back in his arms, he sat up and encased his lover, Baekhyun flinching as he was caught off guard by the movement, staring wide-eyed at his lover for a moment before whining.

"You ass, you were awaaaaake“

Jongdae laughed, his arms tightening on Baekhyun as a result, and although Baekhyuns cheeks were flaming red upon being caught in such an -for him, Jongdae would disagree that it was adorable – embarrassing moment, he cuddled further into Jongdaes embrace, saying - or grumbling- “shut up and let’s watch the movie.”

Jongdae, finding a grumbling Baekhyun just even more cute, laughed slightly before kissing his cheek and settling back – pulling Baekhyun with him – to enjoy the movie.


End file.
